


Oh My Flavors!

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: lip gloss & smutOriginally posted to Tumblr January 2019





	Oh My Flavors!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts).

> Tumblr prompt: lip gloss & smut
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

The mythical lip balms had always been good sellers. So, on the one hand - ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it’. On the other hand, they both had a hard time letting things go for too long before the nagging urge to change it up set in. 

Link was fairly settled on his being cereal-inspired. Rhett was struggling more with his concept. He kept coming back to things like beans, fried chicken, or the McRib. 

“Those are too savory, Rhett.”

“Well, I’m a savory man!”

“Nobody wants meat flavors on their lips...”

“Is that so?” Rhett asked, leaning back in his chair, subtly lifting his hips.

Link instantly turned a bright shade of pink. “We’re s’posed to be working,” he mumbled, with unconvincing reluctance.

Link’s movements further betrayed his words as he applied the next lip balm slowly, and deliberately. He made his lips extra pouty, making direct eye contact as he traced them with the stick. 

“That… seems like a good one.” Rhett shifted in his seat. 

Link walked over and straddled him, bringing their lips as close as he could without actually touching. “You wanna taste?” he lightly breathed.

“I really should… test out our products. Quality control, and whatnot...” He touched the tip of his tongue to Link’s lips, wetly tracing over them, making Link shiver. “I like this flavor,” Rhett husked before pressed their lips together. He held Link’s hips firmly in place as he grinded up into them. 

Link moaned, and wiggled his hips under Rhett’s hold. Then he leaned down to growl into Rhett’s ear. “You gonna let me taste this meat-stick you keep goin’ on about?”

Rhett loosened his grip, allowing Link to slink down between his knees. Link wasted no time drawing Rhett out and licking the tip, adding his own moisture to the already glistening head. He rubbed it against his pillowy lips and moaned obscenely before taking it into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Rhett let his head hang back as he luxuriated in the feel of Link’s tongue massaging circles around his sensitive tip with his talented tongue. He groaned as he felt Link take him deeper. 

Rhett glanced downward. “God, you’re good at this…” 

The way that Link’s gorgeous eyes looked up to meet his - and how he hummed around his cock in appreciation for the praise - was enough to make Rhett twitch inside Link’s mouth. 

“So good, Link. I‘m not gonna last…”

Link pulled off for a moment, suckling harshly before breaking contact. “Don’t worry, honey,” he said with a wink. “It’s supposed to be a quickie. Tell me when?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Rhett managed, voice hoarse and thick.

Link dove back down eagerly, gagging as Rhett’s dick touched the back of his throat. Rhett’s arms reached down to rest his hands gently over Link’s shoulders as Link put his whole upper body into bobbing his head over Rhett’s shaft. 

“Fuck, Link. OH. Oh. Fuck… I’m gonna come…”

Link replaced his mouth with his hands, massaging and stroking Rhett through his orgasm. “Mmmm… you’re so sexy when you come. I love watchin’ you.” Link took one of his come-covered fingers and traced it over Rhett’s lips. “Mmmmm…” he half-moaned, half-hummed as he painted Rhett’s lips. “Oh yeah… just._ Look at that _.” 

“You wanna li'l taste?” Rhett asked as he pulled Link back into his lap, and pressed his lips to Link’s. 

“Delicious. Makes my lips all soft and hydrated. I think we’ve found your next flavor, bo.”

Rhett chuckled as he buried his face into Link’s neck, beard tickling before he pulled back to playfully nip at it. “You’re on your own for _that_ pitch meeting, brother.”


End file.
